


It's the Bitch of Living as Someone You Can't Stand

by skreamingninja



Series: Spring Awakening Potter Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Literally just sad draco, Sad Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skreamingninja/pseuds/skreamingninja
Summary: A glimpse into the night Draco gets the Dark Mark.





	It's the Bitch of Living as Someone You Can't Stand

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised I never posted this here and I really like it and wanted to post something so.. here we are.  
> I want to make it a series of drabbles because I was literally just inspired by the Spring Awakening soundtrack so. Yeah.

Draco rolled over in bed and winced. His arm was so sore, throbbing in pain, in time with his heartbeat. It was that evening that the Dark Lord had branded him, marked him made him his own. What could he do but agree? His family and his life were at risk. But now, laying in the dark, the severity of his action suffocated him. What was he supposed to do, know? Kill Dumbledore? Is that really what he was asked to do? Being part of the Inquisitorial Squad, catching Potter and his lackeys… That was one thing. This was something else entirely. This was someone’s life. Sure, he was an old coot, but he didn’t deserve it any more than his family did. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t! But he had to. He didn’t have a choice. He had to kill Dumbledore. He had to let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. He had to.

He swallowed and groaned, staring at the Dark Mark. He never wanted this life. Spoiled? Sure. Arrogant? Some might say. But a murderer? He never wanted this. It wasn’t fair. Why was he being forced to fight in this war he didn’t want to be a part of? But if he didn’t…

He tried not to cry, but the tears came anyway. He tried to imagine himself in a different life, somewhere where he could be happy. His mum, his father, him. All he wanted was to be happy. He didn’t want to be this person. And yet, here he was, being forced to carry out some madman’s crazy demands.

He wiped his face with the back of his hand, trying to dry it, but only leaving wet streaks behind. He never thought it would come to this. He knew his father had some strong beliefs about Mudbloods and Muggles, but he never expected this. He never thought he would be dragged into it.

He scratched at his arm, making his breath catch in his throat. He wanted the Mark gone. Not only did it hurt, but it was hideous. His skin was red and swollen, and that ugly snake made him wish he wasn’t in Slytherin.

Draco reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a vial of Dreamless Sleep. He had started brewing it when You-Know-Who had taken up residence in the Manor. He pulled out the stopper, and downed the whole bottle in one go. Stuffing his hand under his pillow, he tried not to think about it, tried not to think about what he was going to have to do, and hoped that sleep would overtake him soon.

He prayed he wouldn’t wake up.


End file.
